le sens de l'observation
by Lisen-chan
Summary: il regardait la danse de ses mains, sans se douter que l'autre faisait de même... petit OS tout doux sur un couple que j'aime bien. certaines de mes consœurs veulent envahirent le fandom avec X-Drake (je suis pas contre, hein) mais moi je préfère l'envahir avec Usopp :D


_Blabla de l'auteure : ce petit OS met venu après une review assassine (il y en a quand elles taclent, elles y vont franco) sur le faite qu'au lieu d'écrire des textes romantiques, j'écrivais du porno. alors oui, je revendique mon coté yaoiste et surtout lemoniste mais je sais aussi écrire des textes mignons tout doux,la preuve __^^._

_paring : Usopp/Sanji car j'adore ce couple qui n'est pas assez représenté à mon goût._

_rating : K (shonen-ai très très soft!)_

* * *

Si on lui avait demandé ce qu'il préférait chez lui, il aurait répondu sans hésiter ses mains. Ses fines et habiles, qu'il ne se lassait pas de regarder travailler sans jamais se tromper ou se blesser.

Il regardait, hypnotiser, le ballet que faisaient ses dix doigts, rarement inactifs. Mais il devait faire attention à ne pas être pris sur le fait, qu'on ne remarque pas avec quelle attention soutenue il regardait les mains de l'autre. Surtout maintenant. Il était plus facile de le faire lorsqu'ils étaient sur le Merry où la cabine principale servait à la fois de salle à manger, cuisine, atelier, salle de navigation, etc….

Il adorait le Sunny, plus grand, plus fonctionnel. Il adorait son atelier, si grand, si fonctionnel. Mais il regrettait le temps où il installait son atelier dans un coin de la cabine et pouvait observer le mouvement de ses mains pendant qu'il cuisinait et que lui bricolait.

Il regrettait ses moments où ils leurs arrivaient d'être seuls tous les deux, leurs mains occupées qui semblaient danser.

Usopp, seul dans son atelier, s'ennuyait.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Il avait remarqué ce détail, infime et pourtant essentiel en l'observant. Ces mains, habiles, se mouvaient avec grâce et délicatesse. Fines et inventives, à l'image de leur possesseur, elles créaient des objets comme les siennes créaient des plats, avec passion patience et amour.

Il observait du coin de l'œil ces mains qui assemblaient, attachaient, modelaient ou dessinaient, toujours en mouvements. Comme les siennes.

Il avait regretté la perte du Merry car ça avait sonné la fin de leurs étranges têtes à tête silencieux, quand lui bricolait et que lui cuisinait. Ces petits instants de calme où chacun occupés par son activité avait pourtant conscience de la présence de l'autre et l'appréciait.

Il aimait sa nouvelle cuisine, si grande, parfaitement adaptée pour lui mais quand il cuisinait il était le plus souvent seul. Parfois Robin ou Nami était avec lui, parfois la tête de cactus piquait un somme dans le sofa. Mais plus de bruits métalliques. Plus de _hum_ concentré. Plus de rire quand, fier de lui, il avait fini.

Sanji, seul dans sa cuisine, s'ennuyait.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sanji était occupé à préparer le diner quand Usopp entra dans la cuisine et s'assit à table en soupirant puis il posa sa tête dans sa paume, un air de profonde lassitude sur le visage.

« Usopp ? Tu n'invente rien aujourd'hui ? »

Le sniper soupira profondément avant de répondre d'une voix lasse.

« Pas d'idée… pas envie non plus… »

Sanji haussa un sourcil, étonné. Ce n'était pas le genre d'Usopp de broyer du noir sans raison valable.

« Tu veux que je te prépare quelques chose ? »

Usopp resta silencieux un instant.

« Tu n'aurais pas plutôt quelque chose à réparer ? »

Sanji se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil à Usopp par-dessus son épaule. Durant le petit instant durant lequel le sniper avait réfléchit, il avait fabriqué plusieurs animaux en papiers. Le cuisinier reposa son torchon, la vaisselle attendrait bien cinq minutes de plus, et s'approcha de la table pour prendre un délicatement une figurine en origami entre ses doigts.

« C'est magnifique, Usopp ! »

« C'est rien ça. Quand je parcourais les mers avec mon propre équipage, j'ai construis un ours en papier géant pour effrayer un monstre qui nous attaquait. »

Sanji sourit, amusé par l'histoire de son nakama.

« Vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr ! On ne m'appelle pas le Grand Capitaine Usopp pour rien ! »

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire moins de bruit tous les deux ? »

Sanji et Usopp se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le bretteur qui dormait jusqu'à présent dans le sofa.

« J'avais oublié que tu était là, tête de cactus. »

« Je vais pas rester longtemps de toute façon, on dirait deux commères sur le marché. Je vais aller finir ma sieste sous les arbres. Les mandarines, au moins, ça ne jacasse pas. »

Zoro sortit, laissant le blond et le brun en tête à tête. Sanji fouilla dans ses poches et tendit un objet à Usopp.

« C'est quoi ? »

« Tu vois bien, une montre. »

Usopp l'examina rapidement.

« Ça fait longtemps qu'elle ne marche plus… pourquoi me demander de la réparer maintenant ? »

Sanji alluma une cigarette, prenant le temps de réfléchir pendant qu'il inhalait la première bouffée.

« Elle s'est arrêtée quand le vieux m'a sauvé. L'eau de mer l'a probablement abimée. Je la gardais comme ça pour me souvenir… »

« Et tu ne veux plus te souvenir de ça ? »

Usopp semblait perplexe et Sanji se demanda s'il devait aller plus loin. Puis il haussa les épaules.

« Je n'ai plus besoin de cette montre pour me souvenir que je dois la vie à ce vieux schnock. J'aimerais qu'elle renferme un autre souvenir… »

Usopp avait déjà sortit plusieurs outils de ses poches et avait commencé à démonter la montre.

« Quel genre de souvenirs ? »

Sanji retourna dans le coin cuisine, préparant quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour s'occuper les mains lui aussi.

« Celui du jour où tu est revenu bricoler dans ma cuisine. »

Le blond posa un verre et une assiette devant le brun qui referma la montre d'un geste sec. Avant que Sanji n'ai eu le temps de remettre les mains dans ses poches, Usopp lui en avait saisi une d'un mouvement rapide. Il garda une fraction de seconde ses doigts dans sa main avant de lui tourner sa main, paume vers le haut et de refermer les doigts du cuisinier sur la montre réparée.

Sanji jeta un œil sur le sniper, étonné de son initiative et remarqua qu'il avait les joues rosies.

« Moi aussi… c'est quelque chose dont j'aimerais me souvenir. »

Sanji referma ses doigts sur la montre, retenant prisonnier ceux d'Usopp au passage. Le brun avait fait le premier pas, il pouvait bien faire le second. Alors il se pencha en avant et cueillit les lèvres pleines et douces qui le tentaient tant. Usopp ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par le baiser, le cœur battant à un rythme effréné dans sa poitrine.

C'est sûr, il allait revenir plus souvent bricoler dans la cuisine dorénavant.

Derrière la porte de la cuisine, Zoro sourit. Il allait devoir trouver un autre endroit pour roupiller maintenant. Dommage, le sofa était confortable.


End file.
